sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Xena Voltaire
Xena Voltaire is a 16-year-old anthropomorphic female cat who is an OC in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. She is most commonly found on the roleplaying forum named Sonic OC Roleplay Station. However, she has been used on other forums as well. Appearance Xena is a beige-furred Mobian cat with brown triangular stripes of fur stretching from the top, bottom and sides of her head towards her nose, stopping just before the bottom of her eyes and mouth. They are also found around her wrists down to her fingertips and along her tail. Her eyes are a deep brown in colour. She is most often seen wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of baggy green trousers. Xena wears her brown head fur in a long ponytail most of the time, reaching about 3/4 of the way down her back. She wears white, finger-less gloves and on her feet, she wears a pair of very lightweight running shoes, also coloured white with green strip around the base. Personality Xena is a very cheery and lively Mobian who can always find a positive outlook in any situation. Although she is more willing to show emotion than Lexi and can come across as being quite sensitive because of this, she is just as committed and shares many interests with her friend. Abilities/Powers Xena, like Alexis, can also fend for herself quite well. She has more martial arts knowledge than Lexi, coming naturally with her faster speed- but cannot hit as hard as her friend. However, unlike Lexi, she can utilise electricity- although, only to a certain extent. She can take the electrical energy (Charge) out of electrical devices (Such as robots, phones etc.) and can launch them as projectiles after doing so to throw at her enemies, or to override other circuits. Although this doesn't seem like much, and she herself knows this, it can come in handy in certain situations such as taking the charge out of a device she isn't using to use in something she wants to use, or use it to keep the house's electricity bills down. Appearances in forum topics Xena has appeared in quite a few forum topics despite her overall background-character qualities, especially in the Dimensional Travel 2 storyline, for example. She has appeared in these topics: *Dimensional Travel 2- Xena is a resident in Chakra Keronai and Lexi's dimension. She talks to Anatoly Levinski Prower after Lexi shuns him, not thinking that it is fair that so many people dislike the young fox- Possibly the only one of the Mobians living in their house (Lexi, Chakra and the leFaux family) who thinks so. However, her part in the storyline does not extend much further beyond this. *Romance- In this topic, Xena's first fully fleshed-out relationship was formed with Sunset the Kitsune. She breaks down while explaining her breakup with her boyfriend, and Sunset helps her to recover. *MirrorVerse (Rebooted)- The most developed version of Xena is used here, in which she has a completely different life to in previous topics. Here, she is described as a Ragdoll cat and runs a bar with her partner-in-crime, Natalia. She has a less pronounced figure than her partner and, in the RP, wears a dark blue, oversized, baggy and worn T-shirt with a faded picture of a cartoon character on it. She wears no make-up except for black eyeliner and she wears black jeans with neon-coloured trainers, although she sometimes just wears her socks or even goes barefoot from time to time. The pair enjoy their jobs, but also enjoy secretive double lives in which they are able to pull off jewellery heists seamlessly and get away with it every time because of the combined usefulness of her electric powers and Natalia's portal-generating powers. As such, they are heavily wanted, but since no-one has ever seen them, they're perfectly safe. She still retains some of the bubbliness from her previous iterations, but she is also very protective of Natalia and it is hinted that she has an explosive temper when she is pushed. But, never towards her partner... The pair often exchange teasing utterances as if they are deeply in love, often hugging and giving each other pet names. For example. 'darling' and 'honey'. Xena is also portrayed as a lesbian here, not being bisexual, which opens the door to a likely budding relationship as both of them are simultaneously discovering their love for each other. However, at this stage in the RP, it is very early on. *Ask the OCs *OC Area + OC Area III/Factory Setting Character design and development Xena Voltaire was originally given the name 'Dana the Cat' as a sort of placeholder for a better name that the author would implement later on. She was first used as Lexi's partner-in-crime of sorts, helping her and Esme fight off criminals at night. However, as she was created much more recently than Lexi her design was a little more straightforward. She has retained her positive and cheery attitude throughout each stage of development, and it appears that it may have actually increased in intensity over time. Although, this does not mean that her backstory has been left unaltered. At the time of her creation, it was to be that Lexi (Then called Alex the Hedgehog), Xena and Esme went to the same self-defense and karate classes. As such, they all received basic martial arts training. After they moved on from doing this they were to each develop their own styles- Lexi was supposed to incorporate the use of her blades while fighting, Xena was going to simply strengthen the form of karate she was using already and Esme was going to develop it into more of a stealthy style to help infiltrate buildings and such. However, this was scrapped after the author learned that most Mobians can do basic martial arts anyway, without training. Although this usually happens in reverse, Xena was actually given powers when her name was changed to what it is now, 'Xena Voltaire', around the same time that Alexis' was changed from 'Alex the Hedgehog' to 'Alexis Miantra'. However, the powers were watered down during further character revisions. Her appearance was also altered dramatically, as was Lexi's. Her head fur colour kept changing back and forth from blonde and brunette before eventually sticking with brown. As well as this, Xena's head fur was originally held up with a red and white bandana and she characteristically always walked around barefoot. She also had no stripe patterns in her fur at all. Other Xena is homosexual, something that was greatest exemplified in the MirrorVerse topic, where she is shown to have something of a secret crush on her partner-in-crime, Natalia.Category:Characters